1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical handle assemblies and, more particularly, to handle assemblies for endoscopic suturing and/or stitching devices or the like.
2. Background
As medical and hospital costs continue to increase, surgeons are constantly striving to develop advanced surgical techniques. Advances in the surgical field are often related to the development of operative techniques which involve less invasive surgical procedures and reduce overall patient trauma. In this manner, the length of hospital stays can be significantly reduced, and, therefore, the hospital and medical costs can be reduced as well.
One of the truly great advances in recent years to reduce the invasiveness of surgical procedures is endoscopic surgery. Generally, endoscopic surgery involves incising through body walls for example, viewing and/or operating on the ovaries, uterus, gall bladder, bowels, kidneys, appendix, etc. There are many common endoscopic surgical procedures, including arthroscopy, laparoscopy (pelviscopy), gastroentroscopy and laryngobronchoscopy, just to name a few. Typically, trocars are utilized for creating the incisions through which the endoscopic surgery is performed. Trocar tubes or cannula devices are extended into and left in place in the abdominal wall to provide access for endoscopic surgical tools. A camera or endoscope is inserted through a relatively large diameter trocar tube which is generally located at the naval incision, and permits the visual inspection and magnification of the body cavity. The surgeon can then perform diagnostic and therapeutic procedures at the surgical site with the aid of specialized instrumentation, such as, forceps, cutters, applicators, and the like which are designed to fit through additional cannulas. Thus, instead of a large incision (typically 12 inches or larger) that cuts through major muscles, patients undergoing endoscopic surgery receive more cosmetically appealing incisions, between 5 and 10 millimeters in size. Recovery is, therefore, much quicker and patients require less anesthesia than traditional surgery. In addition, because the surgical field is greatly magnified, surgeons are better able to dissect blood vessels and control blood loss. Heat and water loss are greatly reduced as a result of the smaller incisions.
In many surgical procedures, including those involved in endoscopic surgery, it is often necessary to suture bodily organs or tissue. The latter is especially challenging during endoscopic surgery because of the small openings through which the suturing of bodily organs or tissues must be accomplished.
In the past, suturing of bodily organs or tissue through endoscopic surgery was achieved through the use of a sharp metal suture needle which had attached at one of its ends a length of suture material. The surgeon would cause the suture needle to penetrate and pass through bodily tissue, pulling the suture material through the bodily tissue. Once the suture material was pulled through the bodily tissue, the surgeon proceeded to tie a knot in the suture material. The knotting of the suture material allowed the surgeon to adjust the tension on the suture material to accommodate the particular tissue being sutured and control approximation, occlusion, attachment or other conditions of the tissue. The ability to control tension is extremely important to the surgeon regardless of the type of surgical procedure being performed.
However, during endoscopic surgery, knotting of the suture material is time consuming and burdensome due to the difficult maneuvers and manipulation which are required through the small endoscopic openings.
Many attempts have been made to provide devices to overcome the disadvantages of conventional suturing. Such prior art devices have essentially been staples, clips, clamps or other fasteners. However, none of these above listed devices overcome the disadvantages associated with suturing bodily tissue during endoscopic surgery.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in suturing devices which overcome the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art apparatus.